LA REINA VIRGEN Y EL LOCO A SU LADO
by lenore4love
Summary: Isabel I, reina de Inglaterra fue básicamente una leyenda encarnada, temida, amada, una mujer que tuvo bien merecido su lugar en la historia, siendo un parte aguas en la historia de Europa. Sin embargo tal vez no estaba sola, a su lado siempre estuvo la encarnación de su nación, bajo la eterna sombra de una sonrisa desquiciada. One Shot 2PHetalia


LA REINA VIRGEN Y EL LOCO A SU LADO

Para una nación que ha vivido por inconcebibles periodos de tiempo en una longevidad inagotable, tal vez el pasar de las generaciones, el cambio radical en sus costumbres, de su gente, del idioma y en el paisaje incluso de su propia casa, podría ser solo parte de una rutina a la que ya se está acostumbrado.

Raras ocasiones algo nuevo toca a la puerta. Como la personificación de una nación ese algo nuevo casi siempre es un nuevo conflicto bélico, la anexión de otro territorio, la pérdida de este, un tratado de precaria paz que podría verse roto en cualquier momento por un movimiento en falso. Son solo estas las novedades en la vida de un país, contadas ocasiones dentro de esto entran las personas, los simples mortales que solo conviven con ellos cierto número de décadas para luego morir y quedar en el olvido de las naciones, o al menos si de sus representaciones humanas.

Son escasas las veces en las que algún personaje llega a hacer una diferencia en esta rutina, un ligero cambio al menos en el transcurso interminable de sus vidas, un mortal que pueda ser diferente, que traiga con su sola existencia una verdadera novedad.

El caso de Inglaterra no era excepción, con todo y su de por sí, extraña personalidad, hubo una persona capaz de captar su atención, alguien que se diferenció de los muchos nombres que llegó a escuchar y de los cuales en su mayoría ahora estaban grabados en lápidas con estrafalarios epitafios.

Nuestro bizarro Inglaterra estaba mal sentado en el trono que debería corresponder al rey o reina, poco le importaba por supuesto, así que se daba el lujo de recargar sus piernas sobre uno de los brazos del enorme e imponente trono dorado tapizado en terciopelo mientras que su espalda la dejaba recargar en el brazo contrario al tiempo que se llevaba una uva tras otra a la boca mientras columpiaba sus pies y escupía los huesos de la fruta al suelo sin vergüenza alguna.

-Mi señor, hemos traído a la señorita como ha ordenado- anunció uno de sus muchísimos sirvientes… en realidad era algún tipo de la corte pero para Inglaterra si no portaban la corona eran triste servidumbre y nada más.

-¿Y qué esperas? Hazla pasar- dijo la nación con una gran sonrisa maldosa en sus labios llevándose una uva entera a la boca a la que degustaba de manera exagerada al tiempo que soltaba risitas quedas al escuchar varios pasos desde el otro lado del enorme salón del cual se abrieron de par en par las imponentes puertas de más de tres metros de altura.

Sin preocuparse por voltear escuchó los pasos quedos, por supuesto de una mujer seguido de las botas de los soldados, el chocar de sus armas y el rechinar de las armaduras junto con los murmullos de otros estorbos.

-¿Y quién les ha dicho a ustedes que los quiero ver? Váyanse, váyanse- les ordenó Inglaterra con la misma sonrisa en sus labios haciendo gestos con la mano corriendo al resto de los hombres que se miraron entre ellos y después vieron a la joven que escoltaban, finalmente siguieron órdenes y los dejaron solos tras dar esa serie de exageradas reverencias una tras otra.

Una vez estando solos Inglaterra se dirigió a la muchacha que nerviosa estaba postrada de rodillas ante él en un gesto de completa sumisión.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte Isabel, la última vez que estuviste en este castillo eras una criatura, una bolita de carne que apenas y sabía balbucear- dijo Inglaterra sin siquiera haberse dignado aun a mirar a su invitada, seguía riendo a medida que su boca se ensanchaba más y más en una sonrisa.

-Es un verdadero honor para…-

-Oh basta querida, los discursos aduladores me aburren un poquito- le interrumpió Inglaterra soltando una carcajada mientras se incorporaba y se sentaba de manera correcta en el trono viendo a la mujer arrodillada frente a él.

Un sencillo vestido de lino era lo único que usaba y su cabello caía como una cascada de caireles pelirrojos por sus hombros y espalda cubriéndole parte del rostro, trozos de su piel blanca se asomaban en sus manos delgadas, casi huesudas y en parte de su larguísimo y afinado cuello.

La nación dejó escapar otra sonora carcajada que alteró a la muchacha la cual dio un sobresalto aun arrodillada al escuchar ese eco estridente que llenó por completo la habitación.

-Levanta el rostro muchacha, la futura reina no debería estar viendo los zapatos de nadie… aunque si así lo quieres puedo pisarte la cara para que veas mejor la suela de mis botas- dijo el país con una voz embelesada que arrastraba las palabras pero que sorpresivamente hizo a la joven levantar su rostro para encontrarse con un par de ojos chispeantes de ira por el comentario.

Fue en ese momento en que Isabel Tudor I hizo contacto visual con su nación, a la que regiría por todo lo que restara de su vida. Vio un par de ojos que sobrepasaban por mucho lo tétrico, azul turquesa con toques violeta en sus iris, una piel de un pálido enfermizo enfatizado por las marcadas ojeras y un desordenado cabello rubio descolorido que daba la sensación de ser paja seca, todo esto rematado con una sonrisa de tintes maquiavélicos. Isabel creyó estar viendo una especie de fantasmagoría al encarar a ese hombre que le habían dicho era la mismísima encarnación de Inglaterra.

-Así me gusta más, recuerda mantener esa frente bien en alto cariño, no querrás agacharla ante nadie- le dijo Inglaterra casi en un extraño ronroneo extendiéndole su mano a la joven que dudó por segundos en tomarla, pero supuso que tenía que seguir con el protocolo de besarla aunque cuando a eso se disponía, Inglaterra la jaló fuerte haciéndola levantarse.

Isabel entre traspiés así lo hizo y cayó de inmediato en la cuenta de que ese Inglaterra tan extraño, visto a una mejor distancia y estando de pie parecía un mocoso que no pasaba de los 16 años, ella era incluso más alta que ese chiquillo impertinente que sonreía con vehemencia y maldad que se remarcaba en sus peculiares facciones.

-Mírate nada más jovencita, eres toda la cara de tu madre, ugh excepto por el cabello ese se lo heredaste al gordo libidinoso que tenías por padre- dijo tomando uno de los mechones de cabello de la chica entre su dedo índice y pulgar como si fuera algo sucio y haciendo una mueca de total desagrado.

La pelirroja se hizo hacia atrás evitando el contacto con ese extraño personaje, indignada por la manera en como este tan abiertamente se refería al difunto rey y esto lo dejó ver en su entrecejo fruncido que remarcaba una arruga entre sus cejas.

-Oh, no te pongas así querida, solo digo la verdad- respondió Inglaterra volviendo a ensanchar su sonrisa. –Tu padre no era más que un gordo lujurioso que se la pasaba encamándose con cuanta doncella se le pusiera enfrente, me atrevo a decir que no le importaba quien fuera mientras usara una enagua. Si si si, sé que me dirás y enumeraras cuanto hizo por mi casa- dijo Inglaterra al ver a la joven abrir la boca.

-Pero no es como si no hubiera tenido otros jefes que hubieran hecho cosas importantes- dijo la nación alzando una ceja y mirándose las uñas para luego desviar sus ojos otra vez hasta la chica, acercándose a ella tanto como le fue posible, con una sonrisa escalofriante que las comisuras de sus labios casi alcanzaban sus orejas.

-En cambio tu madre, oh Ana, ella si era todo un caso; una mujer digna de ser mencionada en los anales de la historia- decía tomando entre sus manos el rostro de la chica frente a él que dio un respingo ante tal osadía y descaro.

Pero pronto la ofensa se transformó en miedo cuando sintió a ese hombre, o chico, apretando su rostro con fuerza comenzando a lastimarla.

-Mira que usar sus encantos para engatusar al rey y hacerlo volverse contra la iglesia ¡Contra el mismo Vaticano! Solo valiéndose de su condición de mujer… vaya dama tan mas rastrera- dijo Inglaterra, esta vez a pesar de su sonrisa su voz se escuchó en un tono gutural que provocó un escalofrío a Isabel la cual intentó zafarse del agarre de Inglaterra que así lo hizo, la soltó para luego echar a reír de la nada.

-¡Pero perdió la cabeza! Tú sabes, literalmente perdió la cabeza- dijo haciendo más fuertes y neuróticas su risas como si acabara de contar algo realmente gracioso.

-Su cabeza rodó y rodó… ah, fue un espectáculo realmente maravilloso- remató la nación abrazándose a sí mismo; sus mejillas paliduchas se iluminaban ligeramente por un rubor producto de la excitación por este recuerdo.

-¡Basta de hablar así. Está usted loco! ¿Es realmente la representación de Inglaterra o solo un bufón de mal gusto que han enviado para atormentarme más de lo que ya han hecho? De ser así prefiero mil veces permanecer en la torre que soportar sus nauseabundos comentarios- espetó entonces Isabel, alzaba su voz y apretaba sus puños clavando fieramente sus ojos obscuros en los de Inglaterra que se quedó inmóvil un momento mirando como a la joven temblaba de rabia por lo que había dicho tanto de su padre como de su madre.

Risitas quedas salieron de la garganta de la Gran Bretaña y que pronto se convirtieron de nuevo en risotadas que estallaron por todo el lugar creando ese molesto eco que hizo a la chica volver a fruncir su entrecejo.

-¡Eso, eso es! Oh Isabel, me gusta esa mirada, creo que he quedado prendido de ti y apenas han pasado unos pocos minutos- dijo emocionada la nación yendo de nuevo hasta ella y esta vez la tomó de las manos, ella se estremeció de nuevo ante su contacto.

-¡No se atreva a tocarme!- espetó ella de nuevo alzando su voz arrebatando sus manos del agarre del otro pero sin retroceder un solo centímetro lo que por supuesto fue notado por Inglaterra que esta vez no se contuvo y rodeó a pelirroja con sus brazos haciéndola gritar pero esto no impidió a Inglaterra separarse de ella y solo apretó más el incómodo abrazo.

-Tranquila mi pequeña… no, mejor no te tranquilices. Quiero esa rabia para mí, quiero que todo ese fuego dentro de ti, del que tanto me hablaron arda más y más para que me lleves a mí y a mi casa a la gloria. Hazme el imperio más grande que la historia haya conocido, aun más grande que ese senil de Roma. Vamos Isabel, llevas la sangre de los Tudor dentro de ti, has vivido la vergüenza de ser relegada de los títulos que te corresponden por nacimiento, te han echado de la corte, te han hecho renegar de tu verdadera fe protestante. Tu madre fue condenada, tu padre, el mismísimo rey te dio la espalda y ahora… ahora tienes toda esta nación, a todo yo bajo tu poder y tus deseos; reclama tu posición, reclámame como tuyo y juntos… juntos lleváramos tu trono y mi casa hasta lo más alto… ¿No te parece divertido?- le preguntó ronroneando las palabras al oído de la joven que lo escuchaba sintiéndose como Eva siendo seducida por el diablo en forma de serpiente, casi podía sentir esos brazos envolverla como una culebra escamosa que le siseaba tentaciones con su lengua bífida contra su oído.

-En verdad está usted loco ¿Así ha recibido a cada reina que sube al trono? Olvidándose de sus recatos, mostrándose tan vulgar y hablándole como si estuviera cortejando a una ramera- recriminó Isabel que no podía salir del abrazo de la nación sintiendo su cuello ser acariciado por los labios sonrientes del otro.

-No a todas las reinas, solo a las que sé que son capaces de alcanzar lo inalcanzable, de contagiarse de la locura que trae la grandeza. Así que dime, futura majestad… ¿Me acompañarás en este viaje que es la demencia?- le preguntó separándose por fin de ella y de nuevo extendiéndole su mano para que esta la estrechara.

La pelirroja miró por varios segundos esa mano que no inspiraba ni un ápice de confianza y después esos ojos que parecía en cualquier momento se saldrían de sus orbitas aunque había algo magnético en el peculiar hablar de ese hombre que se llamaba a si mismo Inglaterra, algo que la incitaba a contagiarse de ese complejo megalómano, de esa ambición enfermiza.

Finalmente Isabel terminó por tomar su mano y estrecharla.

-Acepto, sin embargo tendrá que tener presente, mi señor, que usted me pertenece, Inglaterra estará a mi merced- dijo la joven que de pronto había pasado de ser la sencilla muchachita criada lejos de los lujos de la realeza, a la que en un futuro sería la reina legitima del imperio más poderoso de su época.

Inglaterra tomó la mano apretándola y a continuación se arrodilló ante la mujer frente a él besando sus dedos con una delicadeza que se sentía completamente ajena a alguien como él, mientras que su sonrisa se hacía más y más grande al tiempo que rozaba sus labios contra los nudillos de esa pequeña mano.

-Soy todo tuyo querida- dijo entre risitas escalofriantes que no auguraban nada bueno.

La ventura de la nación y su reina comenzaba. Isabel fue coronada y el pueblo aceptó gustoso su llegada al trono, por supuesto, nadie más gustoso que Inglaterra que al verla ahí sentada con cetro en mano y corona en la cabeza no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro que más bien parecía un gemido de puro placer.

Mientras todos se mantenía arrodillados ante la presencia de la nueva reina, Inglaterra se dio el permiso de dar saltitos amanerados hasta ella y su trono, por supuesto se había acostumbrado a las miradas desdeñosas de la joven reina, que alzaba ambas cejas en señal de desagrado por esa actitud amanerada que pretendía ser infantil sin lograrlo, la nación parecía hacer una parodia de sí mismo.

-Te ves como una pintura Isabel, casi me dan escalofríos si sigues mirándome de esa manera- decía entre risas quedando frente a ella que no se inmuto en lo absoluto, seguía con su espalda bien erguida y la cabeza en alto soportando el peso de la corona que yacía en su cabeza.

-Eso significa que estoy empezando bien mi trabajo. No quiero que mi pueblo me tema, quiero que el loco frente a mí lo haga- dictaminó la pelirroja al tiempo que una pequeña mueca de autosuficiencia se posaba en sus labios pálidos y que hicieron desternillarse de risa a Inglaterra que de manera exagerada doblaba su cuerpo y se abrazaba el estómago.

-Oh mi dulce dulce reina, te había dicho antes que soy todo tuyo no tienes por qué dudar de mi- le decía de nuevo bajando la voz convirtiéndola en siseos como si de una serpiente se tratase. Isabel tendía a compararlo constantemente con uno de esos anfibios, incluso podría jurar que también tenía la sangre igual de fría que uno.

-Dime mi señora ¿Cuál es tu primer decreto? ¿A quién dominaremos, a cuántos someteremos? Habla querida- le decía Inglaterra posándose a su lado en el trono acercando su rostro al de la mujer haciendo a un lado su cortina de cabello rojo que en ese momento llevaba completamente suelto para hablarle al oído sin que nadie mas lo escuchara.

Otra discreta sonrisa se posó en los labios de Isabel que solo rotó sus ojos hacía su nación.

-No sea impaciente mi señor, antes de pretender otros territorios tengo que poner en orden mi propio dominio, reforzar los cimientos de su propia casa, como usted la llama- dijo la muchacha complaciendo a Inglaterra que otra vez tenía esa extraña costumbre de sonreír como si las comisuras de sus labios estuvieran siendo jaladas hacia arriba por ganchos invisibles.

-No puedo permitir que mi propio pueblo se esté debatiendo en disputas religiosas cuando solo hay una iglesia a la que venerar- dijo alzando su voz profunda la muchacha que había adoptado esa manera de hablar para hacerse escuchar entre las voces roncas de los hombres.

Inglaterra se enderezó aun sonriente, para verla mejor, examinándola con sus extraños ojos de arriba abajo al tiempo que se relamía los labios de manera perturbadora.

-Entonces pondrás a todos los borreguitos en un mismo corral y esos a los que no puedas domar los mandarás a matar seguramente… nada como tener un rebaño de borregas obedientes que no cuestionen nada. Me agrada tu manera de pensar Isabel… y me agradaría más si no fueras tú también una de esas borreguitas que sigue al pastor invisible todo poderoso. Pensé que eras algo más que "Dios"- le dijo de nuevo alargando las palabras mientras las siseaba de manera molesta.

-Espero mi señor, que no esté insinuando nada ofensivo contra mi religión o en su defecto, contra Dios porque tengo que recordarle que incluso usted está bajo mis leyes, mis reformas y cada palabra que digo- le recordó Isabel levantándose repentinamente del trono haciendo temblar la corona en su cabeza que amenazó con caer y que hizo que todos los presentes agacharan todavía más la cabeza, como si en cualquier momento fuesen a tocar el piso con sus frentes.

Una carcajada descontrolada se escuchó e hizo a más de uno temblar, mientras que a Isabel solo le hizo fruncir los labios expresando su irritación por esa serie de descortesías. Inglaterra seguía riendo en una clara burla.

-Niña mía, no te pongas así. Para nosotros las naciones el concepto de Dios es algo muy ambiguo… hemos cambiado de dioses tantas veces que su creencia es solo un mero requisito con el que cumplimos de acuerdo al superior que tengamos en turno, con el tiempo en el que estemos viviendo; para mi, Dios ahora mismo es solo un buen pretexto para comenzar una guerra, siempre lo ha sido y si ahora mismo tú me exiges que crea en él y me arrodille ante un altar para rezarle a una figura de yeso y madera entonces lo haré como si la vida se me fuera en ello… a cambio solo quiero que me complazcas. Une a la gente de mi casa, hazlos un pueblo homogéneo que siga cada orden que escupan tus bonitos labios y yo te aseguro que me convertiré en el hombre más devoto que haya pisado este castillo jamás- le decía entre risas poniéndose tras el trono mirando a la muchacha de reojo que frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-Usted sobrepasa el mismo significado de la hipocresía y el cinismo, a veces no sé cómo es que puede ser la representación de una nación- espetó Isabel haciendo reír a Inglaterra que esta vez se limitó a unas risas extrañas que sonaron como ronroneos.

-Los mortales han sido los mejores maestros y hasta ahora la Iglesia católica había sido un muy buen ejemplo a seguir… ¿Por qué cree usted que el Vaticano domina casi el mundo entero? ¿Por sus buenas acciones y humilde carácter? Por ahora Romano es un chiquillo que accede a todo bajo el pretexto de Dios, deje que crezca un poco más y no será alguien muy diferente de mi… además mi señora- dijo dando una pirueta y acercándose hasta la reina posándose a milímetros de ella lo que hizo que más de uno soltara un grito ahogado al ver la cercanía entre ellos ya que ella no acostumbraba a retroceder jamás.

-Las naciones no somos otra cosa más que el reflejo de su gente- agregó de nuevo sonriendo hasta que sus labios no pudieran estirarse más. Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Isabel y salió de ahí dando saltitos amanerados.

Isabel muchas veces se negó a creer esto, que ese loco disparatado que reía de manera escalofriante y grotesca fuera la encarnación de su pueblo… sin embargo había veces en las que ella misma dudaba. Ocasiones en las que atrapaba a Inglaterra en uno de los enormes balcones mirando al paisaje. Por supuesto su mueca desquiciada seguía ahí tatuada en su cara paliducha y sus ojos turquesa brillaban con malevolencia, sin embargo su mirada de vez en cuando parecía indescifrable, sumido en toda esa locura que lo consumía Isabel creía que había algo más, tal vez aun residía algo de cordura en esos ojos que miraban a un horizonte imaginario.

Era en esos momentos que Isabel repasaba la historia del país que ahora mismo gobernaba, los larguísimos periodos de guerra, las conquistas, las rebeliones… y se preguntaba en silencio si toda esa violencia y matanza eran lo que habían orillado a su misma humanización a la locura, a desquiciarse de tal forma.

-¿Qué tanto miras cariño?- preguntó entonces Inglaterra cuando la sorprendió espiándolo desde las sombras, la ahora mujer daba un saltito y se aclaraba la garganta retomando la dignidad en su postura acercándose a la nación que no borraba ese gesto de tintes psicópatas de su rostro.

-Nada en especial, solo te veía a ti- contestaba ella acercándose al otro que reía.

-Oh, me siento alagado mi señora- bromeó Inglaterra, no hacía falta el tono exagerado en su voz, Isabel estaba más que consciente que no decía la verdad.

-No tienes por qué estarlo, es normal que una reina esté al pendiente de sus tierras, aunque estas tengan forma de hombre- dijo la pelirroja poniéndose a un lado de él recargándose también en el balcón.

-Cuando lo dice de esa manera parece que da a entender que me está vigilando, más que observando ¿Me equivoco?- preguntó el país y de nuevo sus palabras se alargaban y eran arrastradas al tiempo que entrecerraba sus extraños ojos al ver a la reina, como si sus pupilas fueran en realidad un detector de mentiras. Isabel enderezó todavía más su espalda y miró de manera altiva al rubio a su lado, al que ya superaba por otro par de centímetros más que cuando recién lo conoció.

-No del todo; le seré sincera Inglaterra, a veces me da la impresión de que usted solo está aquí obedeciendo las ordenes de sus superiores, como usted nos llama, esperando el momento perfecto para rebelarse y atacar… ¿Usted repudia tanto a la realeza?- preguntó Isabel y su tono se suavizaba un poco, no le hablaba del todo como una reina, le hablaba como una mujer que intentaba entender a un ser que no compartía la misma naturaleza, que bien a pesar de estar a su lado podría vivir en un mundo completamente distinto al suyo.

Inglaterra entonces echó a reír con unas risas agudas que por segundos lastimaron los oídos de la joven a su lado, la Gran Bretaña se sentó sobre el balcón de piedra y se cruzó de piernas sin dejar de soltar carcajadas.

-No odio a la realeza como tal, solo odio a la gente envuelta en pieles y oro que se resguarda en un castillo explotando _mi _casa, mandando a _mi _gente a matarse para sus propios intereses, es esa gente a la que quisiera clavarle una daga en la garganta y hacerles un canal hasta el estómago-

Decía Inglaterra estremeciéndose y comenzando a mezclar las palabras con gemidos ante la sola idea de él mismo abriendo a alguien de esa manera con una daga.

El país dio un suspiro de placer y después miró a Isabel que trataba de mantener la compostura ante tan bizarras fantasías por parte del otro que de inmediato se tranquilizó pero ensanchó todavía más su sonrisa.

-Dime Isabel… ¿Tú que clase de reina eres? ¿Solo eres una muñequita bien vestida que parlotea las ordenes de esos viejos seniles mientras descansas tu real trasero en el trono viendo con ojos muertos como mi casa se convierte en el patio de juegos de esos bastardos? Porque si es así entonces déjame sacarte ese bonito par de globos que tienes en tus cuencas, ya que no te sirven de nada- dijo Inglaterra esta vez cambiando su voz a un tono chillón, tomando bruscamente por la nuca a la pelirroja y acercándola a ella posando su dedo índice bajo el ojo derecho de ella que dio un sobresalto por tan agresivo agarre, aun con ello no perdió la calma.

-Me ofende Inglaterra ¿Es que acaso no me está viendo bien? ¿No ve este par de ojos que están ardiendo por proteger su casa como si usted mismo fuera el que poseyera la corona? Tal vez no soy inmortal, tal vez no tengo un cuerpo fuerte, tal vez ni siquiera soy hombre pero tengo el mismo corazón que usted- le dijo la dama aun estando agarrada por Inglaterra, poniéndole una mano en el pecho a la nación sin embargo se detuvo un momento.

-No… me retracto, usted no tiene corazón. Lo que usted y yo compartimos es la misma locura, el desquiciado deseo de hacer grande _nuestra _casa- dijo casi en un susurro la mujer haciendo que el otro ladeara ligeramente su cabeza sin soltarla aun y su sonrisa se hiciera tan larga y siniestra que las comisuras de sus labios bien podrían alcanzar a tocar sus orejas.

-Ha dicho usted las palabras correctas majestad, una respuesta digna de quien se haga llamar mi superior- también dijo en voz baja el otro pasando su mano de la nuca de ella hasta su mejilla y luego acariciando sus finos labios con su dedo pulgar como si con ello estuviera sellando las palabras recién dichas por las reina.

Aunque no todo era tan fácil, mucho menos el liderar un país que contaba con un parlamento el cual ponía demasiada presión en Isabel. A la reina le llegaban pretendientes de todos países, Francia y España eran tal vez los más insistentes en este asunto pero las relaciones con ambas naciones estaban demasiado tensas como para tomar una resolución al respecto. Por supuesto sus consejeros se oponían, la idea de que un rey o príncipe extranjero contrajera nupcias con la reina era prácticamente darle un pase directo al trono y por ende a Inglaterra y todas su política interna, cosa que no podían permitir.

Sin embargo había una parte de la reina que comenzaba a flanquear; podría ella tener una corona, podría ser amada por todo su pueblo y ser una temida líder por algunos… pero seguía siendo una mujer, aun bajo los atavíos de reina se escondía el cuerpo frágil, las añoranzas y un corazón que no estaba marchitado, que seguía joven y sediento tal vez de amor, uno que se le estaba siendo negado.

Isabel estaba a punto de irse a dormir, sus damas de compañía la ayudaban a desvestirse, a quitarse todo eso que a veces se le antojaba como un disfraz, las chicas iban y venían, desamarrando lazos, cepillando su cabello, limpiando el maquillaje y despojándola de sus joyas mientras ella se miraba al espejo notando un cuerpo que a pesar de ya haber pasado el tiempo de casarse, seguía joven y ardiente en deseo.

La pelirroja quedó en su larguísimo camisón descalza y sin sueño, despidió a todas sus damas y se quedó suspirando frente al espejo.

-Dicen que cada suspiro es un beso no dado- comentó Isabel y por un momento fue como si el comentario hubiese dicho al aire.

-Que romántica pero inútil idea- respondió entonces una voz entre las sombras y saliendo de ellas, un brillo turquesa, ahí estaba Inglaterra viéndola con su sonrisa de toda la vida pero en sus ojos se notaba un dejo de indiferencia.

-Dime Inglaterra… ¿Nunca en tu vida has deseado ser solo un mortal, tan solo con una vida mundana en la que no tengas que cargar con toda esta responsabilidad y dolor? ¿Nunca te has planteado la idea de ser un hombre con todas las libertades que esto representa… incluso la de enamorarte?- preguntó Isabel y de nuevo la nación estallaba en carcajadas que eran claramente desdeñosas y despectivas, una burla a los cuestionamientos de Isabel.

-Majestad, está insinuando que le hubiera gustado seguir siendo una simplona mujer cualquiera, atarse a un hombre que compensaría su falta de valor en sí misma, y se quedaría criando mocosos uno tras otros hasta el fin de sus vacíos días…- dijo Inglaterra y cambió su sonrisa a una nada discreta mueca de asco en donde torcía la boca y alzaba una ceja.

-Pero que aburrida mujer ha resultado ser, y yo que comenzaba a creer que aspiraba a mas que ser solo otra del montón- dijo y esta vez su tono se llenó de tanto desprecio que incluso hizo que a Isabel se le formara un nudo en la garganta por el desaire en esa sencilla frase.

-No estoy insinuando nada de eso… solo… solo me preguntaba si usted alguna vez ha renegado de su destino de nación, tiene la forma de un hombre después de todo y yo, aunque soy reina… sigo siendo una mujer y como tal aún tengo deseos que no puedo solo matar- explicó ella queriendo convencer al otro que de nuevo sonreía y se acercaba ella posicionándose detrás, abordándola desde la espalda.

-¿Deseos de ser amada?- preguntó Inglaterra y de nuevo siseaba, a la reina no le hubiera extrañado si de pronto su lengua se dividía en dos como la de una víbora.

-Podría ser…- contestó ella desviando su rostro al otro lado al sentir las manos de la isla acariciando su rostro, su cabello y bajando por su cuello hasta su clavícula descubierta por su camisón. A pesar de su apariencia de adolescente, Inglaterra aún tenía una mirada de viejo en sus ojos, la de un hombre anciano contagiado por la locura.

-Eres una reina, y como tal ningún hombre va a amarte por lo que eres, amarán tu corona y no desearán tu cuerpo, sino tu trono… tienes un triste destino, un alto precio por el título que portas pero si tanta es tu necesidad de ser querida y tocada entonces elígeme a mí. Yo puedo ser tu esposo, amarte y cumplir con todos los deberes conyugales que esto amerita- dijo Inglaterra, de nuevo su sonrisa era burlona al tiempo que sus manos pasaban a la cintura de Isabel y la apretaba en un fuerte abrazo que la otra no esperó y la hizo sobresaltarse al sentir su cuerpo contra el de la isla, el cual también enterró su rostro en el pliegue de su cuello haciéndola soltar un grito ahogado por este intimo contacto.

-Pero Inglaterra…- le interrumpió con la voz atropellada Isabel quitando delicadamente las manos del británico de encima de ella y dándose la media vuelta para encarar a la sonriente nación que pretendía verla como un amante pero le era imposible, solo seguía pareciendo el loco psicópata de siempre.

-Usted no es capaz de amar a nadie- dijo Isabel y en su rostro de labios delgados se dibujaba una línea curva que era una sonrisa la cual intrigó a Inglaterra. Por primera vez en muchos siglos, el país sintió interés por alguien que no fuera él u otra nación.

Inglaterra echó a reír por esta firme declaración así que se separó de inmediato de la pelirroja pero luego la volvió a tomarla de la mano, otra vez entrecerraba sus ojos que parecían tener un brillo todavía más extraño que de costumbre.

-Lo sabía… no estás destinada a ser solo una mujer con un marido y criando hijos, eres algo más mi señora- le decía apretando su mano un poco más.

-Saca de tu cabeza esas estúpidas ideas del matrimonio y del amor, ningún hombre está a tu altura, ni de tu trono, ni de tu cama… muchos menos de tu corazón- dijo Inglaterra soltando risas tan fuertes que hacían eco por todo el recinto y jaló la mano de Isabel alzándola forzando a esta a dar una vuelta sobre su propio eje haciendo que el delgado camisón se levantara y girara junto con ella.

-Date cuenta mi señora que tu piel no es la de una doncella atrapada en una torre custodiada por un dragón, bajo todo esto escondes una armadura, una coraza que ningún tipo que te venga a endulzar los oídos y los ojos puede atravesar- le decía ahora tomando el brazo de la mujer y acariciándolo, pegándolo contra su propia mejilla una vez más con una delicadeza que parecía tan anormal viniendo de él.

-Y esto, lo que ustedes humanos guardan dentro de sus pechos, este corazón está forrado de escamas porque eres el dragón no la victima ¡Isabel eres la criatura rampante que podría rasgar incluso los mismísimos cielos! ¡Hombres, mortales y estúpidos no son nada a comparación de lo que tú puedes ser! Y yo…- hizo una pausa dramática después de alzar tanto la voz y reír como un desequilibrado –Yo puedo ser aliado, yo seré tu espada, tu alabarda, tu arco, tus garras o tus alas… decídete por mi Isabel, quédate conmigo nada más- le pidió a la joven también poniendo la delgada mano de ella dulcemente sobre su rostro paliducho clavando en ella sus desorbitados ojos turquesa al tiempo que como un tic nervioso risitas desentonadas escapaban de sus labios al ver a la embelesada Isabel que de pronto cambió su gesto y se mostraba decidida al mismo tiempo que se sonreía.

Por un instante, esa sonrisa fue como ver la sombra de la misma que adornaba la de Inglaterra.

Sin embargo la verdadera locura explotó cuando las conspiraciones contra el trono británico llegaron a un punto culminante. María Estuardo y un plan de asesinato contra Isabel que en ese momento se encontraba desprotegida tanto económica como militarmente. Alguien había atentado contra la reina Virgen, contra la que Inglaterra prácticamente había proclamado como su mujer.

Esa tarde, cuando apenas se había hecho pública la noticia del intento de asesinato, todo el parlamento y la nobleza estaban entrando en el pánico esperado, las muchedumbres se aglomeraban en el lugar en donde se había llevado a cabo el atentado y en dónde habían detenido al presunto victimario.

Los guardias se movían protegiendo a Isabel que trataba de mantener la dignidad frente a la prole que se acercaba a ella asustados, Isabel seguía el consejo de Inglaterra, el de nunca agachar su cabeza en presencia de nadie, ni siquiera incluso del triste hombre que había pretendido asesinarla, cuando pasó frente al muchacho que proclamaba a Maria Estuardo como la legitima reina, la pelirroja lo miró tal vez no con misericordia, como se esperaba de una mujer, tampoco con miedo.

Vio al chico siendo sometido por los soldados, sacudiéndose cual lombriz intentando liberarse, llamándola zorra protestante, hereje a la reina y esta arrastrando su opulento vestido por la tierra negra, siendo custodiada por todos sus hombres que querían llevarla hasta su carruaje para resguardarla, se detuvo frente al joven y todos se quedaron en un silencio glacial excepto el muchacho que gruñía bajo los golpes y las armas.

-María Estuardo es la verdadera reina de Inglaterra- proclamó el chico con la cara contra el suelo alzando sus ojos para enfrentarlos con los de Isabel y está en su lugar lo flageló con la mirada, fuerte, imponente… aplastante hasta moler la moral del joven que no dijo más.

Y ella siguió con sus elegantes zapatos, su elegante vestido… su porte casi divino.

Aunque podría ser que Inglaterra no reaccionase de la misma manera, apenas Isabel llegó al palacio este prácticamente hizo aparición tras ella, azotando sus pies contra el piso dando zancadas finalmente desenvainando una espada hasta llegar a los aposentos de la reina.

-¡SU CABEZA!- chilló la nación en un tono tan agudo que hizo a Isabel fruncir acentuadamente el ceño.

-¡QUIERO LA CABEZA DE ESA PERRA AHORA MISMO!- volvió a exclamar Inglaterra y en su rostro una sonrisa increíblemente larga cortaba toda su cara dándole una apariencia surreal al sumar su mueca feliz con sus ojos que parecían se saldrían de sus cuencas en cualquier momento y que brillaban de una manera casi sobrenatural al exigir la cabeza de la mujer tras toda esa conspiración.

-Cuida tu lenguaje en mi presencia- le regañó Isabel enfrentándolo haciéndose paso entre los hombres de su parlamento pero Inglaterra la ignoró empuñando la espada y alzándola.

-Su cabeza su cabeza su cabeza su cabeza su cabeza, quiero cortarle la cabeza, déjame cercenarle el cuello a ella, a su esposo, a España y de paso a mi hermanito Escocia, déjame desollarlos, quemarlos y desgarrarles la piel para luego empalarlos- repetía Inglaterra con tanto entusiasmo y emoción que sus manos incluso temblaban y su respiración se había vuelto dificultosa.

-Basta de ese discurso grotesco, nadie va a cortar nada ni asesinar a nadie- dijo con firmeza la mujer dando pasos largos hasta él que seguía respirando con agitación riendo entre dientes como si fuera a volarle la cabeza a cualquier cristiano que se le pusiera enfrente.

-Oh yo lo haré, querida, yo voy a drenarles cada gota de sangre y les cortaré la lengua solo hasta después de escucharlos gritar rogándome piedad ¡Les enseñaré que nadie se mete con mi reina!- dijo entre risas neuróticas haciendo a un lado bruscamente a Isabel para dirigirse al resto de los presentes.

-¡Manden la orden de decapitar a esa zorra mal nacida, yo mismo le voy a rebanar el cuello!- les dijo a los nobles que se miraron entre ellos.

-¡No te atrevas a dictar ordenes en mi lugar, ese es mi trabajo! Nadie hará un solo movimiento contra María y no acepto objeciones- se impuso la pelirroja haciendo a Inglaterra seguir riendo mientras que este apoyaba la punta de la espalda en el suelo para poder apoyarse mientras seguía sumido en ese ataque de risa que lo hizo llevarse la mano a los cabellos y halar de ellos desquiciadamente.

-¡No entiendes no entiendes no entiendes! ¡Hay que matarla, de todos modos España hará algún movimiento porque él también está loco y tan dañado como yo, sé cómo piensa y no tardara en venir a meterse a mi casa a hacer lo que le venga en gana! Esta es la provocación que ese tipo quería, ya la tiene- decía Inglaterra.

-Entonces da igual si la sentenciamos o no, decapitarla no cambiará nada- siseó Isabel viendo como la nación alzaba su mirada y de pronto empuñaba su espada clavando la punta en la garganta de la pelirroja, todos dieron un grito al unísono pero se petrificaron al ver lo cerca que Isabel estaba de ser estocada.

-De la misma manera que si te atravieso la garganta nada en este momento cambiará y tendré completa libertad de hacer lo que quiera- respondió la isla relamiéndose el labio superior sin titubear al alzar la espada –No serás la primera mujer a la que mato Isabel así que déjame proceder como te digo- le dijo sonriéndole pretendiendo parecer gentil, como siempre, fallando olímpicamente.

-Tal vez no sea la primera mujer que atravieses, pero si seré la primera por la que te vas a arrepentir- declaró firmemente la pelirroja tomando la espada con su mano desnuda provocando que al instante un hilo de sangre escurriera por la hoja metálica.

-Anda, atrévete a hacerlo pero recuerda tus propias palabras Inglaterra, mi piel es en realidad una armadura, mi corazón es el de un dragón, intenta hacerme algo- le retó la reina y los dos se quedaron mirándose largo rato ensimismados en una intensa pelea de miradas hasta que Inglaterra soltó otra carcajada y bajó la espalda para luego pasar su lengua por la hoja de esta lamiendo la sangre que escurría de ella.

-Haz lo que quieras pero igual la cabeza de María rodará y nos enfrentaremos a España, y cuando ese momento llegue espero que tengas el mismo valor que tanto presumes ahora- dijo en un tono amenazante Inglaterra acercándose a la dama para darle un beso en la mejilla y luego salir de ahí tirando la espada provocando un estruendo a la hora en que el metal cayó en el piso.

Y había sido justo como Inglaterra predijo, la nación ahora se veía enfrentándose a la flota española justo después de la ejecución de María Estuardo por la presión del parlamento, bajo el pretexto de que las leyes demandaban tal castigo, y fue esto mismo lo que hizo que todo explotara y España obtuviera con ello el pretexto perfecto para invadir a la otra nación.

Isabel estaba preocupada, Inglaterra lo sabía por la manera en que ella miraba insistentemente los mapas y los documentos que estaban regados por toda la mesa, por la manera en como tragaba aire como si estuviese ahogándose, por esa forma en la que hacía tronar sus dedos y las incontables veces en las que se llevaba las manos a la frente.

Unas arrugas se habían sumado ya al rabillo de sus ojos y otras más debajo de estos, había momentos en los que estaba sola se dejaba vencer, en los que su porte regio se convertía tan solo en el despojo de una mujer cansada pero que no podía renunciar a su deber de resguardar el bien de toda una nación, y dicha nación estaba ahí en ese preciso momento a su lado.

La armada española estaba cerca y ella solo podía predecir una derrota, todos lo sabían, no había dinero, no había suficientes hombres, ni siquiera suficiente manufactura… solo contaban con unas cuantas flotas.

-¿Qué piensas Isabel? ¿Crees que perderemos?- le preguntó la nación a la pelirroja mientras que él se apoyaba en el escritorio apoyando su cara sobre las palmas de su mano sonriéndole de esa manera tan tétrica pero a la que la reina ya estaban tan acostumbrada.

-¿Perder? ¿Acaso nosotros sabemos el significado de esa palabra?- preguntó Isabel mostrando también una sonrisa en sus labios viendo como la del otro se ensanchaba.

-Eres una pésima mentirosa, o tal vez puedes engañar a todo tu sequito menos a mí, te conozco demasiado bien- le decía tomándole la mano jugueteando con todos esos anillos de oro que decoraban unos dedos que nunca habían dejado de ser tan pequeños.

-No te preocupes mi señora, ganaremos a pesar de los números, ganaremos porque España ha cometido el grave error de provocarnos a nosotros… oh _Spain Spain Spain… _ese tipo no conoce la verdadera locura ¿Cierto, _my dear_?- comentó Inglaterra ahora pasando su mano por la barbilla de la mujer dibujando en él una sonrisa sinuosa que no auguraba nada bueno… al menos no para la nación rival.

La batalla era enardecida y enfurecida, aquella noche los vientos soplaban como si estuvieran amenizando la escena de la confrontación, las olas se alzaban y parecía que en cualquier momento volcarían los barcos los cuales a su paso solo parecían barcas hechas de palitos de madera.

El manto negro que en ese momento era el cielo relampagueaba y solo hacía que la brisa se volviera todavía más violenta mientras que el sonido de los cañonazos competía con el de los relámpagos, las órdenes eran dictadas a los marinos que se enfrentaban a muerte contra los españoles los cuales se veían en desventaja por el mal tiempo.

Y en uno de los barcos, había dos que se enfrentaban jugándoselo todo, al diablo las armas de fuego, lo que a ellos les llenaba era el chocar de las espadas que sacaban chispas cuando los metales colisionaban. La risa enloquecida de Inglaterra era ahogada por el sonido del chubasco contra la madera pero aun con ello España con sus ojos de mirada fiera podía sentir sus nervios enervarse por esa mueca estúpida y feliz, por esos dientes alineados que le británico dejaba ver por cada vez que sus armas se encontraban.

-Vamos España, estás en clara desventaja, mira a tus barquitos hundirse como toda tu podrida tierra se hundirá también- le gritaba Inglaterra riendo mientras un río de sangre escurría por su sien gracias a un corte del moreno el que por su parte estaba empapado no solo de agua de lluvia y agua salda, sino también de su propia sangre.

-te voy a borrar esa sonrisa cuando te desmiembre y seas arrojado al mar para que los tiburones se den un festín con tu carne podrida- dijo España con una voz monocorde y casi gutural mientras su largo cabello castaño se pegaba a su rostro.

-Qué lindo pensamiento de tu parte, pero me temo que no tengo permitido morir aquí- contestó la nación rival echando a reír de nuevo con un tono agudísimo que fue más bien como un chillido yendo directo contra España intentando no resbalar por la madera mojada y ambos de nuevo cruzaban filos.

Los cortes iban y venían por los brazos de ambos y en un momento dado en que el barco se ladeó de manera violenta gracias a una ola ambos cayeron pero se levantaron al instante tomando sus respectivas armas. Inglaterra apuntaba siempre al cuello de España pero este lo bloqueaba habilidosamente también pretendiendo cortarle aunque fuera una extremidad pero Inglaterra era un hueso duro de roer.

Los brazos ya les pesaban como el plomo pero no se detenían, a su alrededor un intenso olor a pólvora llenaba el aire, un calor inusual emergía de todos lados y para cuando España volteó vio con horror como toda su flota ardía en llamas, algunos navíos incluso eran tragados por el mar, escuchaba los gritos y las llamadas a abandonar la nave.

-¡Vaya espectáculo más hermoso!- gritó Inglaterra tomando como ventaja la distracción del español para golpearlo con la guarda de la espada en la cabeza haciendo a este caer, cuando estuvo en el suelo, la isla le pateó el pecho con tanta fuerza que sintió algo romperse dentro del español que se quedó sin aliento.

-Eres mío- dijo al ibérico al tiempo que su sonrisa se iba agrandando de nuevo dejando ver casi toda su hilera de muelas.

-Debería llevarle un presente a mi reina… dicen que las esmeraldas son una joya bastante cotizada y aquí veo un par hermosísimo- ronroneó Inglaterra posando su espalda bajó el ojo izquierdo de España que quiso quitárselo de encima pero antes de poder hacer algo la sangre salpicó como el chorro de una fuente que pronto se diluyó con el agua de la lluvia y del mar.

Inglaterra había vencido a España yendo contra todo pronóstico dejando así otra huella más dentro de la historia de ambos que llenó de gloria a la nación británica y manchó el orgullo de la vieja Hispania.

Sin embargo nada perdura y hay un punto en donde todo viene en declive, las guerras cuestan no solo vidas, también traen otras consecuencias para quienes se ven involucrados en ellas y por supuesto, igualmente esto afecta a los que son simples mortales que a pesar de todo tienen un cuerpo humano, que soportan los pesares en un saco de carne y huesos con un límite de tiempo para existir.

A pesar de la gloria que Isabel trajo a todo su pueblo, de la tan famosa Era Dorada, y a pesar de las caprichosas ideas de Inglaterra, su reina era solo otra mortal a la que tendría que decir adiós, a la que enterrar y escribirle un ridículo epitafio.

Después de todo, la armadura se iba oxidando, abollando y ennegreciendo, las escamas envejecían junto con el dragón y el cuerpo de la mortal quedaba expuesto ante la edad, el cansancio que se acumula en él.

-Siempre me pareció increíble el hecho de que no has cambiado nada desde que nos conocimos, me atrevo a decir que incluso desde que yo era una bebé. Te ves tan joven, siempre como un muchacho- decía Isabel en su lecho recostada, siendo derrotada por algo tan bobo como el tiempo y la vejez.

Sus ojos ya no brillaban, su voz ya no se alzaba por encima de todo, ahora parecía que sus edredones la tragarían y que su cama era un lecho enorme que le quedaba demasiado grande.

-Tonterías, tú sigues viéndote como una quinceañera- decía Inglaterra que con descaro se sentaba en la cama de su reina virgen que trataba de sonreírse por el comentario.

-Debe ser tan duro para ti ¿No estás cansado, querido? Yo estoy exhausta y no viví ni una cuarta parte de lo que tú has vivido- decía Isabel tomando una larga bocanada de aire mirándolo con algo parecido a la melancolía.

-Nunca te lo quise decir pero a veces sentía tanta pena por tu destino- le decía Isabel de nuevo con ese tono triste que había adoptado desde hacía un tiempo, estirando su mano al rostro de un pálido enfermizo pero que se sonreía con sorna, en una eterna burla cruel.

-No necesito la lastima de una vieja que tiene un pie en la tumba- respondió Inglaterra de nuevo haciendo su sonrisa todavía más grande si eso era posible.

Isabel lo miró con un gesto peculiar, no sabía si estaba decepcionada por ese comentario tan típico de él o solo estaba intentando grabarse el sonido de su voz para poder llevárselo al otro mundo. Nunca supo que era él para ella y ella nunca supo que significaba ella para él pero era tal vez eso parte de la magia en su peculiar relación.

-Hasta luego Inglaterra, a pesar de esa locura a la que estás fuertemente atado… fue un verdadero placer servirte- susurró Isabel y su voz se hizo apenas un hilo, sus ojos se volvieron opacos y su mano perdió por completo la fuerza sin embargo Inglaterra no la dejó caer, la sostuvo entre las suyas como si con ello quisiera detenerla de irse al otro lado.

-Adiós majestad. Descansa- también dijo en voz baja Inglaterra dejando que su despeinado flequillo cubriera por completo sus ojos turquesa que no brillaban de esa manera tan antinatural.

Su grandiosa sonrisa enfermiza también se debilitaba hasta borrarse por completo de su rostro. El único momento en que la locura le dio pasó a la tristeza y al luto. La primera y última vez que hizo eso por una sola mortal.

/

**Antes que nada fic especialmente pensado y dedicado para Yukime Elric, soy un asco de persona mujer, que te doy regalos atrasados perdóname pero espero te haya gustado, sabes que lleva mucho amor ñoño en cada párrafo.**

**Espero quienes lo hayan leído también lo hayan disfrutado, juntando a mi personajes 2P favorito con mi otro personaje histórico mas favorito que es Isabel I y bueno, de verdad deseo que les haya agradado.**


End file.
